A Word of Advice
by Calicocaptain
Summary: Jaune receives a tip on how to act as a Huntsman


Word of Advice

Jaune was walking through the streets of Vale looking for his team. He had stopped to tie his shoes and when he looked up the rest of team JNPR was gone and all he could make out was the crowds wandering through the streets into the various shops along the small business district. As Jaune scanned the sidewalks he noticed a couple men walking by with Atlas Military Academy patches on their sleeves.

"Hey, hey guys." Jaune called out to the three students, the tallest one turned back and looked for the source of the calls.

"Oh hello there." The man called back with a deep baritone voice, he wore a scraggly beard and reminded Jaune of the fighters from old legends he had been told as a child.

"Um hi, listen I'm looking for the rest of my team."

"Hey I know you, you're from Beacon right?" The man with a wide-brimmed hat inquired.

"Yes, I'm Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR."

"A leader that doesn't know where his team is. What are they teaching at that school?" The man with a black mohawk said before producing a lighter flicking open the lid.

"Lay off Adler." Said the bearded warrior, "Well Jaune allow me to introduce three fourths of team FANG from Atlas."

"Whoa I've heard of you guys, you're like myths around Beacon, I can't believe you're real."

"Well look at that, one year and we're already famous." Adler said lighting a cigarette and taking a step back from the small circle to smoke.

"Yeah you guys are supposed to be this like super tough team that leave piles of Grimm in your wake." Jaune spoke excitedly.

"You know how out of control rumors can get. Anyway I'm Gil, that's Adler and our leader, Feuer." The man with the hat said gesturing to the bearded behemoth.

"Nice to meet ya, so about my team."

"Yes you are looking for your team, how about you hang with us until we bump into them?" Feuer said clapping a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Um sure I guess that works." Jaune replied falling in step between Feuer and Gil as they began walking down the street again. "Those are cool." Jaune said noting the patches on their shoulders, the head of a King Taijitu with mouth open biting their team name with its fangs forming the "A" and "N".

"Thanks, Adler made them up, thought we should have an image to suit our style." Gil responded looking at the patch.

"Your school allows that?"

"Not if they knew about it." Adler replied from behind Jaune snickering, the group turned off the main avenue and began moving along a less crowded side street between shops and small apartments.

"So uh what did you guys do that made you so famous?"

"You haven't heard the stories?" Adler asked taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Um, no what stories?"

"Ah well, the story goes that us and another team, team CFVY were searching through the forest looking for Grimm." He paused to take another puff on his cigarette. "So we were just making little excursions, probing the line looking for the outliers to the pack." Adler dropped the end of his smoke and crushed it under the heel of his brown boots. "So our teams got separated and while we were trying to regroup we came along this little abandoned village that was surrounded by Grimm. And while we were on the edge of the tree line we spotted team CFVY in the middle fighting for their lives. They were cut off and outnumbered right, so what does Feuer do?"

"Uh I don't know."

"Feuer here drops his pack, grabs his helmet and goes charging down into the town. Running right between Ursas and Beowolfs. The Grimm didn't even acknowledge him at first, I don't think they could understand what he was doing. So he meets CFVY and tells them the plan before looking at us. . ."

"Who are all still standing there dumbfounded." Gil interjected.

"Looking at us and running all the way back up to the tree line to meet us, dodging claws and teeth the entire way."

"Wow, you actually did that?" Jaune asked staring up at Feuer.

"To be fair, it looked a lot closer from the trees." He answered back coolly, never breaking stride as he walked. "Anyways we did our job and got out of there in one piece."

"Wow that must have been so awesome."

"Hey Jaune, you fought a lot of Grimm?" Adler asked with a hard stare.

"Um, not really no." Jaune answered sheepishly holding his neck.

"Well the first time you saw a Grimm what did you do?"

"I held on to the tail of a Death Stalker and got thrown off."

"You didn't start attacking the monster the moment you saw it?"

"Well I did later but at first I just uh held on and asked Pyrrha to help me."

"Do you know why you froze like that Jaune?"

"I was scared."

"We're all scared. You failed to attack because you think there's still hope. But Jaune, the only hope you have left is to accept the fact that you're already dead, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a warrior's supposed to. Without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. Everything in this war depends on it."

"Um."

"Is the redheaded girl and the man with the green jacket your team?" Feuer asked looking down at Jaune. He nodded in agreement and Feuer pointed him towards the rest of his team. "Nice to meet you brother, good luck and good hunting."

"Thanks, it was uh nice to meet you too." Jaune said turning away from team FANG and rejoining his team.

 **I didn't want the site to become stagnant so this is just a short piece while I finish a couple longer works involving Weiss, Blake, and Jaune. Oh but not at the same time (Monochrome and White Knight) Thank you to everyone who reads these, I appreciate you taking time out of your day to read my thoughts.**


End file.
